Star Fox: Survival
by Lucario753
Summary: Fox,Krystal,and Falco are shot out of the sky when passing a very strange planet. now seperated from his team and fearing their deaths Fox has 2 missions: Survive and find his team, but there is something terribly wrong with this planet.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N: **While I pre-write part 2 of "Ghost of the Cosmos, I give you my Turok and Star Fox cross-over.

_**Star Fox: Survival**_

**Through the deep realms of space all that could be heard was utter silence, no noises, it was simply empty. The only thing that occupied this massive dark void was that of planets, stars, and many other objects. One of the many objects that took of space in the dark void was a white spectacle of a ship. It was an extremely massive star ship but the main thing that gave it away was the emblem on the side. This emblem was one that virtually let the ships occupants do whatever whenever, the emblem was that of a green fox with wings. Which meant one thing and one thing only, that this grand white ship had a name, the Great Fox. 3 creatures currently were calling this wondrous ship home, they went by the names of Fox McCloud, the team leader and expert pilot. Falco Lombardi, the sarcastic attitude and ace-pilot of team Star Fox. Then there was the beautiful Krystal, a blue vixen who could read the minds of others. These were the h. the only thing he was heroes of the Lylat system, these were the creatures that made team Star Fox.**

**Falco Lombardi, the blue avian ace-pilot of team Star Fox, sat on the bride alone. His snores echoed through the long halls of the ship. At the moment the blue-bird was leaned back in his chair, his feet up on the screen of the com and radar station. His boots were black, they went extremely well with his brown jumpsuit and white jacket. The only thing he was currently missing on his uniform was the headset that he was supposed to be wearing but Falco was never one for rules though, he had a whole record to prove it and the perfect attitude to boot.**

**Fox McCloud, the team leader, entered the bridge. The red-vulpine was clad in his normal attire, it was much similar to Falco's except the sleeves on his jacket were rolled up and he wore fingerless gloves. Falco and Fox were very different though. Each of them were heroes, but they had a completely different look on things. Fox moved over to the blue-avian and as a way to wake him up, he kicked Falco's chair over.**

"**Who, what!" Falco said after he thumped on the floor.**

"**You were sleeping Falco." Fox said and crossed his arms over his chest.**

"**No really? I was enjoying it to." Falco said and stood up. Under his eyes it was clearly noticeable that he was note used to working a boring job like the com station. This was Slippy's job but the stupid frog had decided to take a vacation which meant that Falco got stuck on answering the radio at night.**

"**What if Pepper would have tried to contact us?" Fox asked.**

"**I would have told him you were sleeping." Falco laughed and stood the chair back up also, "How long has it been since we heard from anyone fox?"**

"**It has to be nearing a few weeks now, I don't even know what system we are in now." Fox said with a chuckle, "Seriously though, don't sleep on the job."**

"**If you had to sit here and do this Foxy you would know why I was sleeping." Falco sat back down in his chair and replaced his feet on the desk. Fox watched.**

"**What!? I'm not sleeping dude." Falco said, smiling now.**

**Fox laughed and walked off the bridge. It was clearly easy to tell that Fox and Falco were the best of friends, even when they got into it they apologized afterward. Falco had saved Fox once or twice on a few missions which was near the same as Fox did for him. Although they were friends, Falco never liked it when Fox decided to go solo. Falco hated it when Fox played "hero" as he called it.**

**Fox's boots thumped on the floor as he walked down the main hallway aboard the Great Fox. He was not interested in any of the many doors on his right side though he was only interested in the door at the end on of the hallway to his left. In that room is where his true love was waiting for him, a blue-vixen that went my the name of Krystal. He had met Krystal back on his mission to save Sauria, he had never thought that a relationship of this intensity would blossom from it. Fox finally reached the door and entered, greeted by the smiling face of his mate.**

"**Falco sleeping again?" Krystal asked.**

"**Yep, I swear sometimes that guy annoys me." Fox sat down on the bed next to Krystal.**

"**You always say that, but you know you can't hate him." Krystal scooted closed to Fox.**

"**No one can hate him, just like no one can hate you." Fox smiled at her.**

"**Hate is such a strong word." she said and kissed him, Fox wrapped his arms around her. He loved Krystal more then anything in the world. Not only was he planning on marrying Krystal as soon as they got back to Corneria but he was also planning on ending team Star Fox, they had been at it since Fox was 16 and it seemed like an appropriate time now to end it all. Krystal was actually the main influence on this, he only wanted to spend the rest of his life with her nothing more nothing less.**

**-- --**

**Falco began to drum on his legs out of pure boredom. He wasn't allowed to sleep which eliminated the only fun thing to do while keeping an eye on the communications channel. The blue-avian then eyed the console in front of him, taking note of the intercom system.**

"**Hmm…" he said to himself and picked it up.**

"**This is for all my fans in Corneria City!" Falco then began to make noises very similar to that of a guitarist on stage during a rock-concert. The sounds echoed through the halls of the Great Fox, not even the sound of Fox and Krystal's laughter could be heard over the obnoxious sounds of Falco. Then there was a steady beeping on the radar in front of Falco. He dropped the intercom and eyed it.**

"**Incoming missile? From where? That empty planet we're passing? Has to be a glitch." Falco kicked the side of the console and stood up. He was bored now and decided on going to see what Fox and Krystal were up to, maybe he would tell him about the new missile glitch.**

**Falco walked down the main hallway and then suddenly there was a massive explosion maybe 40 feet in front of him, the shockwave threw the blue-bird off of his feet and caused him to crack his skull on the wall next to him. This rendered him unconscious.**

**-- -- --**

**The explosion through both Fox and Krystal into the floor, it was so loud that Fox could only hear the ringing in his ears and the muted shouts of Krystal. He stood up and helped Krystal to her feet.**

"**What happened!?" Krystal shouted.**

"**I don't know!" Fox replied, another explosion ripped through the hull of the Great Fox. The red-vulpine then opened the door only to be met with the burst of heat from another explosion, he turned his back to it and walked out into the hallway.**

"**Falco! What is going on!?" he yelled, he pulled Krystal with him now. Holding her hand tightly.**

"**Falco!" Fox yelled again and then a section of the ceiling in the main hallway of the Great Fox gave-way and fell. It separated Fox and Krystal from each other completely.**

"**Krystal!" Fox yelled and attempted to move the large piece of steel but it was far to heavy. Another explosion then threw him off of his feet and away from the section of ceiling. He landed maybe 20 feet away but was not knocked out cold, he was wise enough to protect his head.**

**Fox stood up and looked around, trying to see through the thick smoke that was now generating from the fires that progressed through the Great Fox like a flood.**

"**My god! Falco!" he yelled upon seeing the avian on the floor 10 feet in front of him. There was another shockwave this time however it through Fox against the wall and rendered him also unconscious.**

**-- --**

**Fox awakened sometime later, he was completely unarmed and alone in the now lush jungle he was in. Wait, jungle? Why was he in a jungle? How did he end up in the jungle? Fox stood up and looked around thinking this must be a dream but the thought quickly faded when he turned and saw a section of the Great Fox burning and crashed behind him, trees lay broken and explosions continued to rip through the small section of the ship. Fox walked away from the ship, knowing that searching it was suicide. The green leaves of some of the bushes slapped against his face, it was extremely humid on this planet and extremely hot. Fox stripped away his jacket and threw it on the ground, he was beginning to sweat now from the intense heat. Then he saw something amazing, a small lizard like bipedal creature ran across the dirt path in front of him, it stood 3 feet high and its head bobbed like a chicken as it ran.**

"**Holy, that was a dinosaur." Fox said to himself, his eyes wide now. Fox began a run down the dirt path and came to a stop when he reached a very high ridge. Over his shoulder a pterodactyl flew, this made him crouch low and knell on the ground.**

"**Where am I?" Fox looked down over the ridge, he could see the long necks and heads of brontosaurus over the tall trees but what intrigued him the most was the smoke on the horizon which meant one thing, that was the main crash-site and that was where he had to go. Fox walked away from the ridge and back into the lush forest, he had no idea where he was and had no way of communication to his team-mates or to other planets. The thing that worried him the most was if Krystal was still alive and along with Falco, a tear ran down his face and Fox bit his lip hoping the worst wasn't true.**


	2. Alone

**Alone**

**Fox pushed onward, the thoughts of Krystal's and Falco's very possible deaths racing through his mind. He had been at it now for at least 2 hours and it seemed as though that he was going no where fast. In fact it actually seemed like he was going in circles, the jungle looked almost identical in every direction, the trees taller then most of the skyscrapers that made up Corneria City. **

**Through Fox's entire push through the dense foliage it had been eerily silent, which Fox thought was strange. Shouldn't their be birds chirping? Now though, Fox was beginning to hear strange noises, he did not know if they were in his head or actually for real, they sounded like cries from something once long ago forgotten in time, actually, that is what this planet was entirely. A place that is stuck in time. A lost world.**

**Fox walked through one of the hollowed out logs of one if the amazingly tall trees, it was so wide that he was able to walk through it without bending his knees a single inch. Bugs crawled all over the walls of this log. Fox reached then end and stepped out, his foot went into something soft and mushy. Fox looked down and jumped nearly out of his boots, he had just stepped in the remains of a half-eaten Galiminus. The rib bones stuck straight up, almost resembling a type of cage. Fox turned and held his breath, the stench of decay was horrific, flies buzzed all around in the air. **

**Fox then walked on by, his eyes now watering from the horrid stench. He was attempting to push the thoughts of Krystal and Falco out of his mind but the panic rat was still there and every time he thought of them it took a bite into his mind.**

**The vulpine then stopped, he came to a rather large field of tall-grass. The grass was literally as tall as him and thick as a rainforest. IT looked almost like a farmers cornfield. Fox did not enter the grass but decided to look for a path around, he walked the edge of the grass untill his boot came down on something hard. Almost sure it was a bone Fox looked down only to see that it wasn't a bone at all, but a knife. **

**Fox knelled down and picked it up, it was a slealth combat knife. The front was razor sharp and 2 inches up from the handle was a section of serated blade. Fox flipped it over in his paws a few times before deciding to take it, at least he was somewhat armed now.**

**Fox continued to walk the edge of the grass until he came to a very steep cliff, at the bottom was just another section of jungle. Fox turned back around, took a deep breath, and entered the tall-grass.**

**The grass brushed against him, all of the blades were moist and when they rubbed against he could feel the water seep through his clothes and wet his fur. Then Fox stopped, hearing the rustle of grass behind him. As soon as he stopped, the other noises stopped, it was silent now. **

**Fox continued walking again, slower now, then he heard it again, the same rustling of grass behind him. Fox spun and like a bat out of hell a velociraptor jumped from the grass and latched on to his arm, Fox screamed in agony. Fox began to struggle with the lizard attempting to shove it off until he remembered the knife. He quickly used his free hand the draw it and he stabbed the raptor straight through the top of it's head, blood flowed freely and the lizard began to spasm. The raptor finally died and released its grip on Fox's arms. The fur on his left forearm was matted with his own blood and it was still flowing free. Desperate, Fox ripped the sleeve off of his jacket and tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding. He grunted in pain as he pulled the piece of clothing as tight as he could get it.**

**Fox then began to hear the rustling of the grass again only this time Fox ran as fast as he could. One close encounter with these carnivorous dinosaurs was enough, he then turned around and began to walk backwards. Then his foot seemed to hang in the air for a second and he fell, tumbling down the side of a steep cliff. He fell through space for a near 30 seconds untill he reached the bottom, his body now covered with bruises and scrapes. Fox lay in the dirt for a second now, trying to catch his breath, breathing heavily.**

**The vulpine stood and continued on his way, still searching for Krystal and Falco. Fox bit his lip again, the panic rat in his brain taking another bite. Fox came to a deep cravase in the ground, it had to be over 100 feet deep because Fox couldn't even see the bottom of it. Fox walked the edge, looking for a way across untill he found it. Another log that must have been as long as the Great Fox. Fox hopped up onto it and began to walk across, the huge log not even moving an inch.**

**Fox reached the end of the log and jumped off, then his paws shot to his left knee. The pain increasing quickly. He must have hurt it on the fall down the steep cliff but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The vulpine continued on through the jungle, now with a slight limp, the knife still held tightly in his paws. Then the ground began to shake, Fox walked slower. The ground shook again, only this time much stronger, strong enough to almost throw Fox off of his feet. Then Fox thought as if he went deaf, a roar louder then most explosions ruptured the air, it seemed as though it was a scream from another world. Fox broke out in another run, ignoring the pain in his knee and dived into the remains of another large log, and then he saw it, about 60 feet in front of him in a large rolling field. The animal was as big as a house, large enough to swallow Fox whole. Fox's eyes grew wide and he nearly wet his pants when the thing roared. **

**Fox wasn't one to get scared easily but being armed with only a knife and something like that standing in front of you could have scared even Wolf O' Donnell. The T-rex then roared again, something hang from the razor sharp jaws, it looked like another dinosaur but Fox didn't know for sure.**

"**Holy god…" Fox whispered to himself, his mind completely off of Krystal now. Once the gigantic lizard was gone, Fox ran, straight through the clearing as fast as he could. He could still hear the deep loud roars of the T-rex and it still scared him horribly bad. The vulpine came to a stop about 3 miles away, panting heavily.**

**Fox looked around, what little sunlight penetrated the trees was now depleting with the set of the sun. Fox looked around, hoping to find some shelter for the night untill he heard something hiss, much like a snake but it was louder and Fox knew there was no way it was a snake.**

**Fox spun around just in time to see the Utahraptor jump from the bushes and pin him to the ground, jaws around his neck. Fox held the jaws open with his hands, the knife still clutched in one. Fox could smell the hot-stinking breath of the raptor, it almost made him vomit right there, saliva dripped down on his neck. **

**A look of terror spread across Fox's face until he got his second-wind and he shoved the raptor off. Fox stood up quickly and jumped on its back, the raptor bucked like a bull but Fox held on. Fox then slashed the creatures neck, right before the lizard bucked him straight up into the air. Blood flowed from the neck of the raptor like a fountain. **

**Fox stood up, wincing in pain now. He needed shelter and he needed it now. Fox looked around, hearing more of the hissing and decided the hell with it. He jumped on one of the branches of a nearby tree and began to climb. This would give him shelter for the night and keep him away from those raptors.**

**Once Fox was satisfied with his height he stopped climbing and laid back on the rather large tree-limb. Krystal then came to mind again, then next was Falco. He believed Falco to bed dead upon seeing him out-cold on the great Fox before they went down. **

**A tear ran down the side of the vulpine's face, the panic rat in his mind now running free and biting what ever it saw fit. Fox wiped away his tears and attempted to sleep, he figured though that it was going to be impossible on this godforsaken planet. Then he heard the roar of the t-rex again, Fox cowered in fear of the alien like scream and then amazingly he fell asleep. He dreamed of being back on Corneria with Krystal and Falco, he dreamed of having a life and actually enjoying it. Then during his sleep, a smile slipped across his face.**

**-- --**

**The next morning Fox awoke to the very loud crack of thunder, of course there had to be a storm now. At least it would keep those damn raptors away though, right? Fox began the long climb down the tree, no longer hearing the hiss of raptors, for that matter he couldn't hear anything over the loud rumbles of thunder and the patter of rain on the leaves. Fox slipped, he fell the rest of the way down and landed on his knife, it went straight into the side of his thigh. **

**Fox screamed in agony and pain and bit his lip, he pulled the knife out and stood up, putting very little weight on that leg and began to limp through the jungle. Hoping he had seen the last of the raptors and hopefully the last of the T-rex for one day.**

**Fox froze, hearing what sounded like a growl, he looked around but saw nothing in the dense trees. He continued walking, the growl not returning but he kept feeling as though he was being watched by something.**


	3. Hunted

**Hunted**

**Sun began to start shining through the green leaves, the trees around him reaching straight up to the heavens. This jungle was still leaving Fox mouth agape, never had he seen anything like it. Every tree was as tall as a building on Corneria, every leaf was as big as Fox himself, the grass was all tall enough to be a cornfield. Thorns connected to vines extended skyward, up the sides of most of the trees. Some of the plants even looked to Fox like they themselves might be deadly, one being red and spraying something into the air. Fox had decided that in his best judgment he would stay away from it at all costs. Who knew what it was spraying into the sky. Fox sure didn't.**

**The jungle had been silent for the most part as the day progressed, although the entire time Fox had felt as though he was being watched. Fox was in the middle of walking through a section of the jungle where the leaves were so thick overhead that it was nearly pitch-black on ground level. **

**Fox had put his knife in his boot, after his accident back at the tree he now learned to keep it concealed at all times rather then holding it. Although, fear can make everyone do stupid things.**

**Fox then heard something, a tree limb snap. His head snapped straight up and to the left, he eyed the tree but saw nothing. Fox now began to walk a tad slower, the feeling of being watched rising inside him yet again. Fox began to break out in a cold sweat, he heard a snarl and now knew something was either watching him or worse, something was hunting him.**

**Fox reached down and drew his knife from his boot, he was very alert now, almost ready for anything. Then Fox heard another snarl, he spun and began to walk backwards. Something was definitely watching him. The vulpine then spun around again and he saw what was hunting him. The dinosaur leapt from the tree and pinned him to the ground, it must have been at least 10 feet in length. The dinosaur was what was called a lurker, much like a cross between a dinosaur and a very powerful jungle cat.**

**The lurker put its jaws around Fox's throat, Fox wrestled with it, using his hands to paws to keep the jaws from closing. Saliva had dripped down on his chest and he could feel some of the serrated teeth of the scaly lizard scrape into the side of his neck. Fox bit his lip in fear and continued to struggle with the dinosaur until he was finally able to over-power it and throw the lizard off of him and on to its back.**

**Fox rolled forward and used his knife to stab the animal numerous times. Blood sprayed up into the air with every incision and the creature began to scream and snarl in pain and agony.**

**The lurker then stopped moving altogether and Fox stood, blood stained his neck from where the lurkers teeth had merely scraped against his flesh. Fox used what was left of his torn jacket to wipe away the blood, the jacket instantly becoming a crimson color. Fox tossed the jacket aside and broke out in a run, believing he had heard another snarl from high up in the trees. Fox did not really feel like wrestling with another one of the lurkers. He then stopped and turned around, walking backwards, hoping that they had stopped following him. The snarls had quit and the rustling of the leaves in the trees had also stopped.**

**Fox spun back around and saw something that made his eyes light up for the first time. Out in a clearing, down a low ride, was what looked like some buildings. 5 of them to be exact. They were all concrete and covered with moss but looks did not matter to Fox, what he was hoping for was that Falco and Krystal were in there. Out and away from the horrible dinosaurs that were the dominant species of this planet.**

**Fox climbed down the steep ridge, it wasn't hard but Fox was clearly running out of energy. Not only had he lost a lot of blood from the bite in his forearm and from the cuts on his neck but he was not used to this type of thing. He was a pilot, one of the best ones in all the universe. Being here, on this planet, hunted by dinosaurs was something he never thought in a million years he would get himself into.**

**Fox reached the bottom of the ridge and entered the first building, the stench was horrific. The smell of decay was immensely strong in this building, bones laid on the ground from numerous things. Accompanying the bones were the crushed eggshells of many dinosaurs.**

"**Falco!? Krystal!?" Fox yelled as he walked through the building. It looked much like a warehouse, conveyor belts were everywhere. Fox walked between the conveyor belts, vines ran up almost every single wall of the building. The belts were all broken, some even had small dinosaur nests on them which Fox did not disturbed, he really didn't had a need to. Then his eyes came across something strange, a notepad, and a very old one by the looks of it. Fox picked it up and flipped through the pages, most were unreadable but he could make out the words "experiment" and "wrong". **

**Fox continued his search through the building, he was stills seeing nothing but the belts and bones. Although he figured that there would be nothing in this building because of the horrid stench he also thought there would be something in this building about the history of this planet. Fox actually did not care about the history but it was something that was keeping his mind off of Krystal and Falco and that is exactly what he needed right about now.**

**Fox laid the pad of paper back on the ground and continued to amble through this warehouse type building, his eyes then came across something else. What he found now was more then a simple pad of paper but an actual experiment log. **

**The cover of the binder had the word "Log" written in big red letters on the front but when Fox opened it, all that came out was the dust of paper long gone. Fox chucked the binder over his shoulder and stepped over some bones. Then he stopped, he turned and looked down at the bones. They certainly weren't that of a dinosaur but looked more, primate, almost identical to a monkeys except for a few different things. Fox raised an eyebrow and knelled to pick up the skull when the ground shook, the impact tremor shaking all the bones on the ground. Fox stood and ran, his entire body shaking with fear now. He had learned from last night what those impact tremors were usually accompanied by and what that was, was almost universally very bad.**

**Fox looked around the building, desperate to find a place to hide when he felt the ground shake again, Fox began to look panicky. His paws were shaking, the knife clutched so tight in his right paw that he was actually starting to sweat. Then Fox saw a door at the end of the hallway, he bolted and ran through it but what he saw on the other side made him freeze in place instantly.**

**The door was actually an exit and lead straight back out into the clearing and there, standing at least 10 feet in front of him was the tyrant lizard in all form. Blood dripped from the massive creature's jaws, as it ate the remains of a rather large sauropod. Fox's mouth hung open in both fear and amazement. **

**He could not believe what he was seeing, the animal was as big as a house and moved as if it was small as a rat. The motions so fluid and quick that Fox didn't think it was even possible. Fox took a step backwards, attempting to go back inside the building he had just exited very slowly. His boot came down on a twig and snapped it in two. The sound seemed like the loudest thing Fox had ever heard in his life.**

**The big animal then swung its head around, it eyed Fox for a good whole 30 seconds before it gave a deafening roar. Fox shook in place and starred up at the massive animal, then out of sheer fear he turned and ran as fast as he could. He could feel the ground begin to shake and then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his left side and he went flying through the air. He landed on his back, he bit his lip in pain and clutched at his side until he saw the rex begin to run at him. Desperate, Fox stood and looked around in a sort of spasm motion until he spotted something. He ran like all hell toward a hollowed out tree and dove inside, the rex roared in protest.**

**The big head of the rex attempted to come in through the same hole Fox had come in through but it was simply to large. The rex began to head-butt the tree until it gave one last final roar and wandered off. Fox leaned back against one of the walls inside of the trees and sank to the ground. Never in his life had he been faced with something as life threatening as that. **

**Not even space dogfights compared to what he had just been through. The strangest thing that raced through his mind though was that if it was toying with him or not. The rex clearly could have killed him while he was running but it didn't, it only sent him on a nice trip through the sky which actually allowed Fox to escape.**

**Fox walked out of the hollow tree when he was sure the massive lizard was gone. He ambled back across the building and toward the buildings again, his side hurt excruciatingly bad, almost as if he was just shot point blank.**

"**Krystal!?" he yelled again only this time he couldn't keep the sadness and worry out of his voice. He was still speculating on why this would happen to him on his way back to Corneria so he could start a family. Fox walked back into one of the buildings only this one seemed strange, he heard the crackle of a fire and thought for sure he could hear voices.**

**Fox ran, a smile on his voice, and into the room with the fire, "Falco!" he yelled but what he saw left his mouth open.**


End file.
